Harry Potter Christmas Songs
by crazidolphingirl
Summary: Me and my friend Megan  She say hi btw  got very bored and while trying to kill voldemort we started singing christmas songs...and well made them HP spevialized, so ENJOY! R&R!
1. Harry the Poor the Young Wizard

**Harry the Poor Young Wizard**

Harry the poor young wizard had a very horrid life and if you're saw you would feel his misery

All of the other wizards used laugh and call him names (like the heir of Slytherin)

They never let poor Harry play in any wizard games (like quidditch)

Than one foggy Christmas Eve Hagrid came to say (with a chicken!)

Harry with your wand so bright, won't ride my hippogriff tonight?

Than all the wizards loved him (loved him)

As they shouted out with glee (yippee!)

Harry the poor young wizard; you've gone down in history! (Like Dumbledore!)


	2. Twelve Days of Christmas

**Twelve Days Of Christmas**

On the first day of Christmas my wizard friend gave to me, a Wamping Willow Tree.

On the second day of Christmas my friend gave to me wizard friend gave to me; two hippogriffs and wamping willow tree.

On the third first day of Christmas my wizard friend gave to me; three dead chickens, two hippogriffs, and a Wamping Willow Trees.

On the fourth first day of Christmas my wizard friend gave to me; four snowy owls, three dead chickens, two hippogriffs, and a Wamping Willow tree.

One the fifth first day of Christmas my wizard friend gave to me; five golden snitches, four snowy owls, three dead chickens. Two hippogriffs, and a Wamping Willow Tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas first day of Christmas my wizard friend gave to me; Six dragons laying. five golden snitches, four snowy owls, three dead chickens, two hippogriffs, and Wamping Willow tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas my wizard friend gave to me; seven grindylows a' swimming, six dragons laying, five golden snitches, four snowy owls, three dead chickens, two hippogriffs, and Wamping Willow tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas my wizard friend gave to me; eight movies playing, seven grindylows a' swimming, six dragons laying, five golden snitches, four snowy owls, three dead chickens, two hippogriffs, and Wamping Willow tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas my wizard fr4iend gave to me; , nine cornish pixies, eight movies playing, seven grindylows a' swimming, six dragons laying, five golden snitches, four snowy owls, three dead chickens, two hippogriffs, and Wamping Willow tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas my wizard friend gave to me; ten centaurs leaping, nine cornish pixies, eight movies playing, seven grindylows a' swimming, six dragons laying, five golden snitches, four snowy owls, three dead chickens, two hippogriffs, and Wamping Willow tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my wizard friend gave to me; eleven toads are singing, ten centaurs leaping, nine cornish pixies, eight movies playing, seven grindylows a' swimming, six dragons laying, five golden snitches, four snowy owls, three dead chickens, two hippogriffs, and Wamping Willow tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas my wizard friend gave to me; twelve trolls a stomping, eleven toads are singing, ten centaurs leaping, nine cornish pixies, eight movies playing, seven grindylows a' swimming, six dragons laying, five golden snitches, four snowy owls, three dead chickens, two hippogriffs, and Wamping Willow tree.


	3. Up on the Castle

**Up on the Castle**

Up on the Castle dragon claws

Out Jumps good old Harry Potter

Down through the fireplace with lots of spells

All for the evil ones

Young and old

Cru-ci-o

Who wouldn't go!  
>Im-per-io<p>

You will go  
>Up on the Castle<br>Click, click, click  
>Down through the fireplace<p>

With Nearly Headless Nick

First comes the bed

Of little Neville

Oh, dear Harry

Keep him safe

With Spells and charms

One that will protect him

And turn him invisible

Cru-ci-o

Who wouldn't go!  
>Im-per-io<p>

You will go  
>Up on the Castle<br>Click, click, click  
>Down through the fireplace<p>

With Nearly Headless Nick

Next comes the bed

Of little Lily

He has to protect

Such

A glorious person

'Cause  
>lots of people<br>want her gone  
>with a flick of their wand.<p>

Cru-ci-o

Who wouldn't go!  
>Im-per-io<p>

You will go  
>Up on the Castle<br>Click, click, click  
>Down through the fireplace<p>

With Nearly Headless Nick


	4. You're A Mean One, MrRiddle!

**You're A Mean One Mr. Riddle**

You're a mean one, Voldemort

You really are evil

You're as cuddly as a spider,  
>And as charming as Kretcher,<br>Mr. Riddle!

You're a rotten pumpkin  
>With a horrid smell<br>You're a dementor, Mr. Riddle!  
>Your heart's an empty hole.<br>Your brain is full of spiders.  
>You've got your soul split into seven,<br>Mr. Riddle!

I can't touch you  
>On platform 9 34  
>You're a vile one, Mr. Riddle!<br>You have dixies in your smile.  
>You have all the tender sweetness<br>Of a airsick dragon,  
>Mr. Riddle!<p>

Given the choice between the two of you,  
>I'd take the airsick dragon!<br>You're a foul one, Mr. Riddle!  
>You're a nasty, wasty flobberworm!<br>Your heart is full of Dobby's socks.  
>Your soul is full of dungbombs,<br>Mr. Riddle!

The three words that best describe you  
>Are as follows, and I quote,<br>"Barbaric, horrid, _evil_!"  
>You're a monster, Mr. Riddle!<br>You're the king of sinful sots!  
>Your heart's one of Hagrid's rock cakes,<br>Splotched with moldy, purple spots,  
>Mr. Riddle!<p>

Your soul is an apalling dump-heap,  
>Overflowing with unicorn blood<br>assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,  
>Mangled-up in tangled-up knots of your robes!<br>You terrify me, Mr. Riddle!  
>With a nauseous super naus!<br>You're a crooked jelly bean,  
>And you drive the night buss, bonkers,<br>Mr. Riddle!

You're a three-decker death eater

toadstool sandwich,  
>With POLJUICE POTION!<p> 


	5. Jolly Old Dumbledore

**Jolly Old Dumbledore**

Jolly old Dumbledore

Lean your ear this Way!

Don't you tell a single soul

What I'm going to say;

Now, you dear old man

Whisper what you'll bring me;

Tell me if you can.

When the clock is striking twelve,  
>When I'm fast asleep<br>Down the fireplace, with the floo network  
>With your pack you'll creep<br>All the stockings you will find  
>Hanging in a row<br>Mine will be the shortest one,  
>You'll be sure to know<p>

Dobby wants a pair of socks,  
>Ginny wants a pygme puff<br>Neville wants a rememberall

Smokey, red, and round  
>Now I think I'll leave to you<br>What to give the rest  
>Choose for me, dear Dumbledore;<br>You will know the best.


	6. Voldemort is Coming to Hogwarts

**Voldemort is Coming to Hogwarts! **

You better watch out  
>You better cry<br>Better look out

I'm telling you why  
>Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts<br>He's making a list  
>And checking it twice;<br>He's knows who is naughty and nice  
>Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts<br>He sees you when you're sleeping  
>He knows when you're awake<br>He knows if you are evil or not  
>So be evil for goodness sake!<br>Oh! You better watch out!  
>You better cry<p>

Better look out

I'm telling you why  
>Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts<br>Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts


	7. All I Want For Christmas

**All I Want For Christmas Is A Weasley Sweater!**

All I want for Christmas is a Weasley Sweater!

A Weasley Sweater!

My Weasley Sweater!

Gee if I could only have a Weasley Sweater

Than everyone would know my first initial!

It seems so long since I could say,  
>That my name is Ron Weasley!<br>Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be  
>If I could only remember my name.<p>

All I want for Christmas is a Weasley Sweater!

A Weasley Sweater!

My Weasley Sweater!

Gee if I could only have a Weasley Sweater

Than everyone would know my first initial!


	8. Voldemort Got Run Over By A Thestral

**Voldemort got run over by a Thestral**

Voldemort got run over by a thestral

flying to hogwarts Christmas Eve.  
>You can say Voldemort has not returned,<br>But as for me and Dumbledore, we believe.

so many of his horcruxes had been destroyed,  
>And we'd begged him not to come.<br>But he gathered all of his deatheaters,  
>So he flew all the way to hogwarts<p>

When we found him Christmas mornin',  
>At the scene of the attack,<br>There were hoof prints on his forehead,  
>And some could still see the thestrals there<p>

Voldemort got run over by a thestral

Flying to Hogwarts Christmas Eve.  
>(On his way here)<br>You can say Voldemort has not returned,  
>(Say Voldemort has not returned)<br>But as for me and Dumbledore, we believe.  
>(Wizard god, we believe)<p>

Now we're all so proud of the dementors,  
>they did so very well.<br>Seeing them capture the deatheaters

Like its as easy as it is for hufflepuffs to find things

It's an amazing Christmas without Voldemort  
>All the kids at Hogwarts shouting out with glee.<br>And we just can't help but wonder:  
>can things get any better then today?<p>

Voldemort got run over by a thestral  
>flying to Hogwarts Christmas Eve.<br>(Midnight before Christmas)  
>You can say Voldemort has not returned<br>(Say Voldemort has not returned)  
>But as for me and Dumbledore, we believe.<br>(Wizard God, we believe)

Now people have started to die again  
>And the death eaters have escaped<br>And I have remembered something  
>That there are more horcruxes to destroy<p>

I've warned all my friends and neighbors.  
>"that once again Voldemort is back and if you don't be careful you will surely go next."<br>Voldemort got runned over by a Thestral  
>Flying to Hogwarts Christmas Eve.<br>(But even that won't stop him)  
>You can say Voldemort has not returned,<br>(has not returned)  
>But as for me and Dumbledore, we believe.<br>(Wizard god, we believe)

Oh  
>As for me and Dumbledore, we believe.<p> 


End file.
